My version of Humuhumunukunukuapua'a
by Tara1993
Summary: Ok so since they never showed Sharpay and Ryan running it I thought I would make up my own version of the very first rehearsal of this wonderful song! oneshot Plz R&R!


**Ok so since they didn't show Sharpay and Ryan rehearsing hummahum in the 2****nd**** movie I've decided to take it upon myself to write what I thought would have happened. So here u go!!!!! Oh and by the way I don't own HSM or HSM2. (although I did play Sharpay in my theater's production of HSM but that's beside the point!)**

Sharpay stepped outside onto the balcony that her room had. She took a deep breath and then looked around her surroundings. All seemed right in her world, for now. She then walked back into her room and grabbing her purse headed off to find Ryan so they could go to rehearsal. She stepped out of her room closing the door behind her. Starting down the hallway Ryan caught up with her after exiting his room.

"Hey Shar!" he said in an overly excited voice.

"Ry." Sharpay said giving her brother some acknowledgment.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"So far so good." She said "I haven't seen Troy or his little friend so I am ok, for now." She finished with a hint of anger in her voice, although Ryan wasn't sure if that was more anger or just the usual anger that was always there.

"Don't take it so hard Shar, it's summer remember, don't worry about it." Ryan said, trying to cheer his sister up.

"Let's just get to rehearsal." Sharpay said. She was beginning to get tired of the subject they were on and besides she had to be in the zone for her rehearsal to be perfect and thinking about Troy and that Montez girl was most certainly not the way to do it.

The sibling's walked into their rehearsal studio a few seconds later and Sharpay was greeted by her girls who were already there waiting for her.

"Ok so is everyone ready." Sharpay said sitting her pink prada tote on a chair in the corner. This was the first time any of them (except for Sharpay since she wrote it) had sung the song so Sharpay pulled 4 lyric sheets out of her bag and handed them to each of the girls and Ryan."

"Ready!" the 3 girls said in unison. "Ready." Ryan said taking his place near the front of the room.

Sharpay grabbed a small stool and sat herself down upon it fixing her hair. The 3 girls lined up in the back.

"Ok, hit it!" Sharpay said. Ryan leaned over and pushed the button on there boom box. A Hawaiian beat started playing and Ryan waited for his cue. Sharpay pointed at him and he began to sing.

"_A long time ago in a land far away lived the pineapple princess, Tiki_." Sharpay then put her hands up in the air presenting herself to the audience they would have. Ryan continued

" _She was sweet as a peach in a pineapple way but so sad that she hardly speaky."_ Ryan said stuttering a bit and then looking over at Sharpay with a confused look on his face but she motioned for him to go on.

"_Still if you listen well you'll hear her secret wish."_ Ryan finished.

"_Aloha everybody, my name is Tiki_!" Sharpay said in an overly excited tone.

"_I long to free a truly remarkable fish. My sweet prince."_ Sharpay now began to move around on her stool leaning from side to side with the beet.

"_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini-who Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu" _She finished, bouncing up and down a bit with the last three words. She then got up from her stool and looked over at Ryan.

"Ryan, the fog!" she said slightly annoyed, she had written on the paper for him to push the fog machine but Ryan was to busy trying to contemplate how his sister could sing perfect Hawaiian when sometimes it was even hard for her to speak some words in english. Never-the-less Ryan leaned over and pushed the button on the fog machine making smoke come out the bottom. Sharpay pointed to him again and her realized it was his turn to sing again, he looked down at the paper and began.

"_She dreams of a boy who is under a spell that has left him all wet and scaly."_ Ryan finished and then looked over to his sister, it was her turn.

"_I sing from my heart with the power of love just a girl with a ukulele."_ The 3 girls and Ryan sang the last syllable of the word with her, although they weren't sure why. Ryan and Sharpay were to sing the next part in unison.

"_Come to me"  
"Her" _Ryan sand after her

"_My sweet one and be still"_ He also sang 'be still' with her but he didn't understand why she didn't just have him sing the entire phrase, but then again that was Sharpay. He never understood anything she did. Sharpay then began to sing again.

"_I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender gill. My sweet prince."_ Here came the Hawaiian.

"_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini-who Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu"_ Sharpay finished looking proud of herself. She then turned around and faced the girls and Ryan.

"Now this is where we lean into the whole kabuki thing." She said. The group nodded there heads, even thought they had no clue what kabuki meant. All they knew is that they were singing back up for this next part.

"_The clouds turned gray and the big sky cried and the ocean had a fit."_ The girls and Ryan sang Ooh's under her. Sharpay turned to Ryan.  
"Ryan, where is my ocean!" she said. Ryan looked around for a second and not finding anything blue decided to just forget it.

"_Then the wind went whoosh and thunder cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit."_ Sharpay finished. With the girls still singing ooh's Sharpay looked over at Ryan giving him a death glare and saying

"Mighty Mount Fufu spit!" through gritted teeth. Ryan had no clue what she wanted from him so he just made a 'raspberry' noise with his mouth and continued on.

"_T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky. with the mighty spirit Fufu." _Ryan sang as Sharpay danced in front of him. He then sang again.

"_T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky!"_

"_With words I will not mince."_ She sang after Ryan

"_Please make a man of my fresh, fish, prince!"_ She finished. She then turned to the girls and Ryan.

"This is real fish talk, no lie." She said and then started dancing around the room making strange noises. By this point the girls and Ryan were pretty sure that there friend and sister had gone insane but they wouldn't say anything because this was the only song Sharpay had ever written and the last thing they needed was for her to get mad at them. After Sharpay had finished her wild fish calls she said.

"And then the fish turns into a gorgeous prince and sings." She then began to sing in Hawaiian again but this time in a deep manly voice.

"_I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Amakahiki malahini who."_ She finished and then said, in her regular voice

"With me!"

"_Humumunukunukuapua'a Ooh! Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu."_ She finished in her regular voice and then turned to the group and said.

"EVERYBODY!" The small group was knocked out of there state of shock in just enough time to finish the song.

"_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini-who Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu. wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu. wakawakawakaniki pu...pu...pu!" _Sharpay threw her hands up in the air as the rest of them simply sang.

"Ahh.." Sharpay sighed giving her head a nod of approval.

"So girls, Ryan, what do you think?" She said turning around and clapping her hands together. Ryan looked at the girls who gave him a 'just lie and tell her you love it, it'll be better for all of us' look. Ryan nodded and said in unison with the girls.

"We loved it!" Sharpay looked gasped and clapped some more this time jumping up and down. She ran over and gave all of them a hug.

"OOOOOH, YOU GUY'S THAT SO NICE!!!!" she said embracing them all.

"Of course I knew you would like it, I mean I wrote it." She said giving a little giggle.

"Well, any way I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do so I will talk to you all later." She said picking her purse up.

"KISSES!" She shouted and blew kisses at them all.

"Tootles!" She said waving by to them all and walking out the door of the rehearsal hall. The group sighed and sat down on the floor.

"That was the worst song ever!" Ryan said laying back.

"Tell me about it." The 3 girls said in unison as they lay back on the floor as well trying to clear there heads of all Hawaiian melody's.

**Ok well there it is, I know it's short and kinda silly but hey remember this is my adaptation! Any way if u liked it and wanna send me some love click that little purple button to the left of your screen. It cost's you nothing but gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside!!! Thanks!!!**

** 3**


End file.
